Never!
by YuraELF
Summary: Terkadang mempunyai kekasih dingin memang benar-benar menyiksa batin. Itulah yang dirasakan Ryeowook sekarang... mengharapkan pernyataan cinta dari Yesung sampai membuatnya harus menanyakannya sendiri pada big head itu. Apa jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Yesung?/YeWook/Yaoi


Mempunyai kekasih super dingin dan super cuek terkadang membuat hari-hari terasa suram dan—menyedihkan. Hell! Kanapa namja selalu berbuat semaunya? Mempermainkan perasaan seenaknya? Gezz, sialnya kenyataan itu tidak hanya ada di fanfic-fanfic, drama-drama romance picisan berlebihan, maupun komik dan novel melankolis yang pernah dibacanya. Ia… merasakannya sendiri. Yesung, manusia super tidak bisa ditebak itu… adalah namjachingunya. Bahkan, tidak sekalipun kata "Saranghae" pernah ia ucapkan, harus selalu Ryeowook yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Sebenarnya, namja itu batu atau manusia? Sial!

Kapan dia bisa romantis?!

**Never!**

**Main Cast : Yesung and Kim Ryeowook**

**Warn : Drabble singkat yang diambil dari catatan singkat my lovely sister "Lullu", OOC, OC, menjijikkan, tidak bermutu, typos, tidak sesuai EYD, kata-kata kasar, dan beberapa hal-hal lain yang membuat Drabble singkat ini tidak pernah sempurna karena yang membuatnya termasuk orang yang tergolong malas belajar bahasa indonesia yang baek dan bener*ngaku -_-**

**Tidak suka jangan baca weh! Yang baca wajib koment! Bagiku, koment lebih berarti, karena tandanya kamu perduli akan FF ini.**

Pagi itu mendung, tidak secerah biasanya. Wae? Apa mungkin karena wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat suram sehingga berdampak pada cuaca pagi itu. Oh ayolah… kau tahu itu mustahil. Yang benar saja wajah mendung bisa membuat langit ikut-ikutan menjadi mendung. Teori manapun tidak bisa menjelaskan tentang pernyataan barusan kan?

"Wae?"

"Aku benci padanya—" ujar Ryeowook. Ia membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja. Menatap bertumpuk-tumpuk buku biologi, matematika, dan bahasa korea yang hampir membuatnya tenggelam dilautan buku ilmu pengetahuan.

"Yesung lagi?" tanya Heechul sembari membenarkan rambutnya didepan kaca kecil yang tengah ia pegangi.

"Hmhm… manusia es itu~," ucap Ryeowook hampir bergumam.

"Dia kenapa?"

"…." Ryeowook diam kali ini. Kalau ia bicara jujur, Heechul pasti akan menertawakannya. Cih, benar-benar memalukan! Hubungannya dengan Yesung benar-benar tidak bisa disebut berpacaran. Kenapa harus dia yang selalu memulai? Bahkan yang menyatakan perasaan terlebih dahulu adalah dirinya. Hm… ya, dua bulan yang lalu tepat di hari 'White Day', ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung, dan hanya dijawab deheman berbunyi "Hn" yang entah apa artinya. Tapi, menurut pengamatan, kata "Hn" itu berarti ia, kan? Aih… masa bodoh. Masa-masa suram saat menyatakan cinta itu sudah lewat, jangan diingat lagi peristiwa memalukan sekaligus membahagiakan itu.

"Dia mengacuhkanmu?" tanya Heechul.

Deg

Ryeowook segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menatap Heechul kaget. Apa… perasaannya bisa semudah itu ditebak? Seperti ada kata-kata besar dikeningnya yang bertuliskan "Yesung si manusia kutub sedang mengacuhkanku, SIAL!". Oke, tentu saja tidak.

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya putus asa, "hm… begitulah. Aku memang namja sial yang tidak pernah beruntung," katanya frustasi.

"Ya sudah, putus saja. Gampang kan? Kau hanya perlu mencari yang baru dan—yang lebih sexy dan perhatian," ujar Heechul sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

"Hwad! Shireo! Aku menyukainya… dan mungkin juga mencintainya," lirih Ryeowook memainkan kancing blazer kepunyaannya.

"Apa dia juga menyukaimu? Tidak kan? Sikapnya selama ini menunjukkan sebaliknya. Berhenti berharap dan lupakan dia," ujar Heechul. Ia kasihan dengan Ryeowook. Selalu… selalu Ryeowook terlihat begitu memprihatinkan seperti ini saat membicarakan tentang betapa parahnya sikap Yesung padanya. Ck… namja malang.

"…." Ryeowook terdiam. Mendengar perkataan Heechul barusan, entah kenapa jantungnya berdenyut sakit tiba-tiba. Kenyataan yang selama ini ingin ia tutupi tentang perasaan Yesung yang sebenarnya tidak pernah menyukainya kembali muncul. Perasaan takut hubungannya kandas begitu saja dengan Yesung menguar. Ia… lelah bersikap seolah semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Ia lelah menebak tentang perasaan Yesung padanya. Semua perasaan takut yang ia rasakan membuatnya terjatuh disatu titik hitam, enggan bergerak kemanapun.

Sebenarnya, bagaimana perasaan namja itu padanya?

"Mungkin… kau benar. Aku dan Yesung Hyung sudah tidak cocok," ucap Ryeowook.

Ia kembali duduk dikursinya kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya kemeja, berusaha meredam tangis yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ah… akhir yang benar-benar tragis. Perjalanan cintanya yang benar-benar mengenaskan….

**YuraELF**

Ryeowook menatap Yesung yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri—mendengarkan music atau entah apapun itu. yang pasti, ia akan meminta penjelasan sekarang. Ia akan menanyakan perasaan Yesung padanya. Kalau memang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, yang penting ia sudah tau. Apapun itu, ia akan menerima apapun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Hyung," sapa Ryeowook. Yesung menoleh dan melepas headset yang setia melekat diteliganya.

"…," Yesung diam. Ia hanya membalas sapaan Ryeowook dengan senyum manly-nya.

"Aku… ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," ia berusaha memulai.

"Hm?"

"Apa—apa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Ryeowook. Ia menutup amtanya rapat saat menanyakan hal itu. perasaan belum siap saat cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan masih menghantuinya.

Yesung terdiam sembari menatap Ryeowook penuh tanda tanya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook menatap Yesung sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Ye?"

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Yesung lagi. Ia menatap Ryeowook intens. Ryeowook langsung menunduk dalam. Jemarinya bergetar tak karuan. Aih… kenapa sifat plin-plannya tiba-tiba muncul disaat begini? Rasanya ingin lari dan menjauh dari Yesung sebisa mungkin. Atau… berharap Yesung lupa ingatan sekalian agar tidak usah membahas pertanyaan konyolnya barusan.

Ryeowook menarik nafas dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya—berusaha terlihat setegar mungkin.

"Apa Hyung menyukaiku?" tanya Ryeowook. Yesung hanya diam—masih menatap wajah Ryeowook.

"Apa Hyung mencintaiku?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. Yesung lagi-lagi diam.

Prang!

Rasanya ada sebuah pisau tajam yang melesat kearah hati Ryeowook yang serapuh serpihan kaca. Hancur dan berdarah. Dan ini rasanya sangat sakit bodoh! Setidaknya ucapkan sesuatu! Jangan diam seperti batu! Yesung bodoh!

Pluk!

Yesung mengusap rambut Ryeowook pelan. Ryeowook menatap Yesung. Matanya berair, dan mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. Padahal ia sering mengejek orang-orang yang menangis karena putus cinta. Apapun perkataan yang ia tujukan untuk mengejek betapa menyedihkannya orang-orang yang putus cinta—ia tarik kembali, karena pada dasarnya ia baru tahu bagaimana rasa sakit itu. Eomma! Anakmu ini benar-benar menyedihkan!

"Never."

"Ye?" Ryeowook mengedipkan matanya sembari menatap Yesung tidak mengerti.

"Hyung menyukaiku?" tanya Ryeowook. Bolehkan kalau ia berharap sekali lagi?

"Never." Jawab Yesung.

Ryeowook mulai sesenggukan mendengar kata-kata Yesung. Aih… ternyata mendengar dari orangnya langsung benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Apa—"

"Never." Yesung segera memotong perkataan Ryeowook. Ryeowook hampir pergi dan berlari sekencang mungkin menjauhi tempat itu jika tidak merasakan sapuan lembut menyapu bibirnya. Kemudian, sebuah kalimat Yesung bisikkan tepat ditelinganya.

"Never. Now and forever, saranghae Kim Ryeowook."

Apa artinya persiapannya untuk bunuh diri karena putus cinta harus batal? Hanya satu kata yang harus kalian ketahui, Ryeowook bukan korban drama romance picisan!

Oh. My—

Really?

.

.

FIN~

Weh weh weh… singkat ya… :D gak papa weh, yang penting ada 1 ribu word#plak. Huahahahaha…#dibekep :X

Ho… mind to review?


End file.
